Jeux de mains
by A-Harlem
Summary: "Le regard de Law accrocha quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant à regarder, et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Tous deux étaient sûrs d'une chose à propos de l'autre : il n'y aurait qu'une seule nuit d'entente, qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Une autre clause de l'alliance, qui ne regardait qu'eux." /!lemon!/


_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Je reviens pour un OS ! Et un OS hétéro, han ! ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? [j'crois pas, non] (roooh)  
>Bon, celui-ci est un pairing un peu particulier, je vous l'accorde, mais peut-être que vous passerez au-dessus de ça pour lire, et peut-être apprécier ou moins aimer. J'espère ne décevoir personne avec ce LawRobin, et surtout, surtout... je prie pour rester IC. Et OMFG que c'est compliqué avec ces deux-là ! **_

_**Ceci est une dédicace [à Madame Pavoshko ?] (*sort une Gégène et lui court après* REVIENS LÀ !) à ma très chère Pyrolouve (pour changer, hein), qui comprendra pourquoi, pour ce lemon... somme toute classique :D Retour de bâton pour le ragondin de ta fiction... *toussote***_

_**BREF. Un lemon hétéro, c'est délicat, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! tout est dit dans le titre, de toute manière, hé hé hé. Et je préfère prévenir, il y a une petite allusion à un ZoLu, j'veux pas qu'on me tombe sur le coin du nez en disant que c'est exclusivement un LawRobin ! Sur ce...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

_Toutes les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei, notre maître à tou(te)s !_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Trafalgar soupira, consterné, quand Luffy s'écroula sur ses jambes, affalé sur le banc du salon à l'Aquarium, passablement éméché et confit dans le rhum qu'il avait ingurgité depuis le début du repas.

Nami reposa bruyamment sa chope sur la table et, les joues rouges, offrit un sourire revanchard à son capitaine ivre mort.

- Prends-en d'la graine, Luffy… !

- Au point où il en est, il ne va pas prendre grand-chose… marmonna Sanji derrière un panache de fumée.

- Hé, Mugiwara… ! brama Franky, le regard incisif. Si tu dégueules, tu nettoies… !

- Il est inconscient, il ne vomira pas, souffla un Chopper anxieux en posant son sabot sur le front moite de Luffy.

Zoro ouvrit son œil quand Usopp lui tapota l'épaule, lui faisant signe de s'occuper de Luffy pendant que lui aidait Robin à ramener Nami, dont la raison et l'équilibre vacillaient, dans leur chambre du Sunny-go. Il déplia sa longue silhouette en soupirant, rajusta ses sabres et traversa le Salon en râlant contre son crétin de capitaine, mais c'est avec une douceur attentionnée qu'il souleva Luffy dans ses bras pour le porter dans le dortoir.

Law les regarda s'éloigner, pensif, pendant que Sanji débarrassait les plats.

- Besoin d'aide, Sanji-ya ?

- Huh ? non, tu es notre invité à bord, pas question que tu nettoies derrière eux, sourit Sanji en retroussant ses manches.

Law n'insista pas, récupéra le chapeau de paille de Luffy et se leva du banc, jetant un dernier regard à l'aquarium avant de sortir dans le couloir et de remonter vers le dortoir des garçons. Zoro était là, penché sur un des hamacs – sa langue occupée à explorer la bouche de son capitaine. Trafalgar toussota et Zoro s'arracha aux lèvres de Luffy qui se redressa en riant, toujours aussi saoul.

- Aaaah, c'toi Traffy… !

- Tu as oublié ça, Mugiwara-ya, murmura-t-il en lui lançant son chapeau, que Luffy rattrapa avec une dextérité étonnante, au vu de son état.

- _Arigato ne_~ ! le remercia-t-il de son sourire de trois kilomètres de long, avant de se laisser retomber dans le hamac et d'agripper le kimono de Zoro au passage pour le ramener à lui, malgré l'embarras de son sabreur pris sur le fait.

Law secoua la tête en souriant et sortit en refermant la porte – il était même étonné de ne pas s'être douté avant de l'intensité de la relation entre les deux hommes. Le respect qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était la seule chose qui transparaissait entre eux, et Law se demandait si l'équipage était au courant du lien qui les unissait.

Il remonta les marches qui menaient sur le pont et jeta un coup d'œil à la cale, où Caesar dormait, toujours enchaîné et bardé de _kairouseki_. Encore quelques nuits, et il allait pouvoir enfin donner son utilité finale à ce boulet qu'il traînait depuis Punk Hazard. Ce type – si on considérait qu'il appartenait au genre humain… – était répugnant au possible et le dégoûtait. Tout en lui inspirait un profond mépris et, même s'il avait été contrarié que Luffy l'envoie valdinguer à travers les dédales des couloirs de l'usine SAD, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être satisfait en voyant que Mugiwara-ya lui avait offert un ravalement de façade intégral. De toute façon, il était déjà assez immonde comme ça, alors quelques dents ou morceaux en moins ne feraient pas la différence…

Son regard accrocha quelque chose de… beaucoup plus intéressant à regarder, et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Si en plus d'être jolie, elle avait de la conversation… Trafalgar pouvait bien considérer que toutes ces embrouilles en valaient la peine. Et qu'elle se méfie de lui l'amusait encore plus.

Robin, accoudée à la balustrade, contemplait le ciel paré d'étoiles, points brillants sur un fond bleu d'encre. Elle semblait pensive, et Law ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi elle pouvait bien songer. Il ne savait pas grand-chose des Mugiwaras, à bien y réfléchir ; il connaissait le plus important, selon lui – leurs capacités respectives. Par exemple… il savait qu'il aurait bien du mal à faire mettre genou à terre à Roronoa, le seul qui se tenait à une distance respectable de lui.

Law comprenait pourquoi, à présent – hors de question qu'un ennemi potentiel ne touche à un seul cheveu de son capitaine et amant.  
>Usopp était facile à éjecter du jeu, ainsi que Nami. Chopper serait plus difficile à maîtriser, surtout sous sa forme la plus évoluée, et Franky aurait de quoi lui tenir tête. Pareil pour Sanji, le cuisinier avait tenu tête à Vergo et Law en était très impressionné. Brook était loin du niveau de sabreur de Zoro mais se révélait être un excellent escrimeur, il lui donnerait un peu de fil à retordre.<p>

Restait Nico-ya… pas vraiment facile à cerner. À la fois très proche de ses camarades et étrangement distante. Le genre de position que l'on adopte quand la vie vous a piétiné. Il savait ce qu'il y avoir à savoir, point : elle avait survécu à deux Buster Call et au massacre de son clan, et était devenue la numéro deux de Baroque Works. Pour sûr que Sir Crocodile avait dû en profiter de toutes les manières possibles, même s'il n'y avait jamais eu preuve de ça – Law se doutait simplement que Nico Robin était prête à tout pour atteindre le but fixé, comme lui.

Il traversa la pelouse, cueillit une mandarine au passage et alla s'accouder à la rambarde, à une distance saine et respectueuse de la jeune femme ; il abhorrait la proximité physique permanente, et les tendances tactiles de Luffy étaient pour le moins perturbantes.  
>Elle lui coula un regard en biais, et un mince sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.<p>

- J'espère que Luffy-san n'a pas vomi sur le kimono de notre Fine-Lame, murmura-t-elle en reportant son attention sur l'océan.

- … la présence du kimono n'a plus l'air d'être un problème, chuchota Law en réponse.

Un silence s'étira, avant que Robin ne laisse échapper un rire discret, ses doigts devant ses lèvres pour étouffer son hilarité.

- C'est un secret de Polichinelle… ?

- Pas pour tout le monde, sourit-elle en retraçant les lignes du bois vernis de la rambarde. Sanji ne se doute de rien, comme Franky, Brook et Chopper. Nami et Usopp ont des doutes, mais nous n'en parlons pas. De toute manière… Luffy-san peut faire ce qu'il veut. Il a le droit d'être heureux, lui aussi. Un peu.

- … un peu ?

Robin perdit son sourire, et baissa les yeux vers les flots noirs qui s'échouaient sur la coque du Sunny ; le silence de la nuit était apaisant, après le vacarme du dîner, diamétralement opposé au calme serein dans lequel Law prenait ses repas sur le Subnautilus.

- … Ace-san lui manque. Il a encore du mal à faire face, parfois. Retrouver Zoro... lui a fait beaucoup de bien.

- C'était à prévoir. Mais Mugiwara-ya finira par passer au-dessus. Il n'a pas le choix, de toute manière.

La jeune femme acquiesça et retourna à sa contemplation de l'horizon sous la lune, son léger sourire toujours absent de son visage. Trafalgar éplucha la mandarine et en tendit un quartier à Robin, qui le considéra d'un regard pensif. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait le refuser poliment, avant qu'une main n'éclose sur la sienne pour s'emparer du morceau de mandarine, disparaissant dans une envolée de pétales pour le ramener à sa propriétaire.

Il en porta un quartier à sa bouche et apprécia la douceur du fruit – Nami semblait en prendre grand soin. Même Usopp, qui était pourtant celui qui avait la main verte pour faire pousser ses plantes, n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher.  
>Law avait vu Luffy se faire lamentablement écraser par sa navigatrice quand l'envie de se goinfrer d'agrumes l'avait saisi, et il se demanda brièvement ce que Nami lui dirait si elle le voyait en train de déguster un de ses trésors. Pour sûr qu'elle n'oserait peut-être pas se mesurer à lui.<p>

- Détrompe-toi, Law-san, Nami-chan oserait parfaitement te tenir tête.

Et il parlait à voix haute, maintenant ? Luffy déteignait sur lui. Il allait devenir fou s'il restait trop longtemps avec cet équipage si disparate, et Bepo n'allait pas le reconnaître. C'était à un devenir dingue, cette agitation, cette apparente désorganisation…

- Mugiwara-ya dit toujours ce qu'il a dans la tête ?

- Toujours, oui, à quelques exceptions près. Ça te perturbe, Law-san ?

- Plutôt. Je le trouvais trop énergique à Sabaody, mais en fait il est _épuisant_.

- C'est une question d'habitude. Je préfère le voir ainsi plutôt qu'en larmes et brisé par un autre cauchemar. Comme le Luffy que tu as vu sur l'île des Pirates Kuja.

Law hocha la tête en tendant un autre quartier de mandarine à Robin, qui le prit avec moins de réticence que quelques instants plus tôt. Une femme aussi méfiante l'intriguait ; lui-même ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il en coûtait d'accorder sa confiance à la mauvaise personne, et Nico Robin avait affiché la couleur de ses sentiments dès le début, à Punk Hazard : elle suivait Luffy parce qu'il était son capitaine, mais elle tenait à lui rappeler que son alliance pouvait lui coûter plus qu'une désillusion. D'une manière différente de Zoro, elle était protectrice avec Luffy. Sauf qu'elle agissait dans l'ombre, en retrait, présence discrète, effacée… presque invisible, mais bien là.

Un autre quartier disparut de sa main, et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent ; Law était surpris par la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, malgré son apparence hautaine et glaciale.

- Et toi, à quoi est-ce que tu penses, Law-san… ? sourit-elle, amusée.

- À tout et rien. Ce sont des extensions de toi-même ?

Façon classique de détourner la conversation ; Robin ne fit aucune remarque mais Law savait parfaitement qu'elle était assez subtile pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas envie d'étaler la nature de ses pensées.

- Mm-mmnh. Des clones.

- Ils encaissent les dommages ?

Robin haussa un sourcil et Law se contenta d'un sourire en coin, énigmatique.

- … pure curiosité scientifique.

- Les dégâts se répercutent sur moi. C'est… _légèrement_ problématique.

- Intéressant. Alors, si on te tranche une main, la tienne tombe ?

- Je ne suis pas un cobaye, tu sais… ? sourit-elle, amusée par sa question.

La porte du pont claqua et Zoro traversa la pelouse en direction de la vigie, en tirant le col de son kimono sur son cou ; pas assez rapide pour dissimuler la marque sombre que Luffy avait laissée sous sa peau pendant un baiser trop appuyé.

Décidément… le petit capitaine au chapeau de paille était d'humeur vorace, peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'aliments ou de son second. Zoro hocha la tête à leur intention et grimpa souplement à l'échelle, sous le regard perspicace des deux protagonistes accoudés à la balustrade. La trappe de la vigie claqua et Robin étouffa un bâillement, avant d'offrir un sourire réservé à Trafalgar.

- Où dors-tu, Law-san… ?

- Ici. Je préfère avoir un œil sur Caesar pendant la nuit.

L'archéologue avisa ses cernes, témoins de sa fatigue et de ses veillées, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et hocha le menton avant de s'éclipser vers les quartiers de l'équipage. La porte se referma en douceur et Law se laissa glisser au sol, son _nodachi_ en travers des genoux ; il baissa son bonnet sur ses yeux, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se prépara à somnoler dans le silence de la nuit d'encre.

Il termina ce qui restait de la mandarine alors que son esprit tentait de recréer la sensation des doigts clonés de Robin sur les siens. C'était agaçant au plus haut point – il n'y parvenait pas. Autant il était capable de se rappeler du toucher de Luffy sur son bras, pendant le dîner, autant celui de la jeune femme s'était déjà volatilisé.

Quelque chose tapota la pointe de sa chaussure, attirant son attention ; il baissa les yeux et contempla la main fine apparue au milieu du plancher, les doigts manucurés jouant sur le cuir de sa botte. Elle désigna la porte du pouce et, amusé, Law se leva pour traverser le pont sans un bruit. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait au cœur du Sunny, et des mains se mirent à éclore un peu partout sur les lambris, lui indiquant une direction à suivre.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Law se plia de bonnes grâce aux injonctions des index qui désignaient les couloirs à prendre ; il passa devant le dortoir des garçons et, au-delà, les corridors se ressemblèrent tous. Surexcité à l'idée d'avoir un nouvel ami, Luffy lui avait fait visiter le bateau en long, en large et en travers, mais Trafalgar n'y avait prêté qu'un œil relatif, ses oreilles étant totalement accaparées par le _foutoir_ sans nom qui résonnait en journée : les Mugiwaras étaient tous bruyants à leur façon, alors que le silence régnait en maître dans son sous-marin, où chacun s'affairait à sa tâche sans un bruit, seulement guidés par l'écho régulier du sonar.

Il tourna à droite, encore à droite, puis à gauche, avant qu'une nuée de pétales ne s'évapore devant une porte sombre. Il tourna la poignée et entra, s'arrêtant sur le seuil pour contempler l'intérieur.  
>Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas entré dans la chambre d'une femme. Enfin… de <em>deux<em> femmes. Nami aurait dû dormir là, visiblement, mais son lit était vide – elle avait sûrement été emmenée ailleurs pour décuver sans gêner qui que ce soit.

- Nami-chan est dans la chambre personnelle de Luffy-san, sourit Robin en voyant que Trafalgar observait le lit abandonné.

- Il ne s'en sert pas… ?

- Seulement quand il est d'humeur joueuse, avec notre Fine-Lame, murmura sa voix, couvrant le claquement léger du verrou dans la porte.

Les bougies projetaient leur lueur dorée sur les lambris, reflétant les ombres des meubles dans leur lumière vacillante. Le Sunny oscillait au rythme des vagues, et la cabine tanguait comme dans un rêve. C'était léger, assez pour bercer celui ou celle qui ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

Apparemment, Robin cherchait un tout autre genre de berceuse.

Law s'avança, ses bottes claquant sur le parquet, faisant écho aux talons aiguilles que Robin portait ; il posa son _nodachi_ contre le bureau et abandonna son bonnet sur l'oblongue du manche. L'archéologue sourit et s'appuya à une des bibliothèques, bras croisés, ses yeux bleus scrutant ceux de son vis-à-vis masculin.

Le jeune homme hésitait – il _savait_ qu'il avait mieux à faire que de se perdre dans ce genre de débauche, mais pour une fois qu'il trouvait une femme aussi belle qu'intelligente, il n'allait pas se priver d'un peu de bon temps.  
>Il n'avait aucune idée du genre de femme qu'était Nico Robin. Dans ce genre de situation, tout du moins ; plutôt dessus, plutôt dessous ? sérieuse, indisciplinée ? dominée ou dominante ? Il n'allait pas tarder à avoir sa réponse, il s'en doutait. Il porta ses mains à sa boutonnière et dégrafa lentement la fermeture de son long manteau noir, alors que Robin laissait son boléro en jean tomber sur le sol.<p>

La veste de Law le rejoignit, et tous deux se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures de deux coups de talons. Robin défit l'épingle qui tenait son chignon, et ses cheveux longs cascadèrent dans son dos et sur ses joues, libérés de leur entrave. Law déboucla sa ceinture et la laissa glisser des passants, pendant qu'un chemisier se déboutonnait sous ses prunelles grises.

Il délaissa sa braguette pour prendre la place des mains de Robin sur son vêtement et défit les boutons de la chemise, en découvrant un chemin de peau hâlée qu'il caressa du revers de ses doigts, frôlant le creux de ses seins ronds, dessinant une ligne le long de son ventre plat. Robin défit la pression du jean de Law et laissa éclore d'autres mains pour caresser son torse musclé, à travers le débardeur que le chirurgien portait. Il sourit et la laissa explorer à sa guise, pendant que ses mains se déplaçaient sur son corps en se débarrassant d'un vêtement supplémentaire – le chemisier glissa le long de ses bras, et Law courba le dos en levant les bras quand Robin lui retira son débardeur.

- … jolis tatouages, chuchota-t-elle en retraçant les lignes encrées sur son épiderme.

- Content qu'ils te plaisent.

Il se rapprocha, leurs bassins s'effleurèrent et Law s'aperçut à ce moment-là que Nico Robin était parfaite pour lui – pile à la bonne hauteur. Les femmes d'un mètre quatre-vingt et plus étaient rares, même dans le Shin Sekai ou sur Grand Line, et il allait pouvoir en profiter jusqu'au lever du soleil.

De la pulpe de ses doigts, il retraça le bord de son soutien-gorge et laissa la bretelle glisser de son épaule, avant de se pencher sur elle et d'embrasser sensuellement le creux de sa clavicule. Robin frémit, ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière quand les mains fraîches du chirurgien caressèrent ses cuisses en se glissant sous sa jupe.  
>Leurs souffles résonnèrent dans la pièce silencieuse, leurs corps s'épousant plus durement, leurs mains trouvant les formes de l'autre avec avidité ; chacun contempla la bouche de l'autre avec envie, curieux d'y voler un baiser. Trafalgar empauma sa joue, inclina la tête et se pencha, ses lèvres proches de-<p>

Des coups résonnèrent à la porte et Law se figea ; les yeux azur de Robin se rouvrirent et se plongèrent dans les siens.

- … hé, Robin, t'as pas vu Law ? lança la voix d'Usopp derrière le battant.

- Il est avec moi, tu nous déranges.

Un silence lui répondit, et Usopp grogna.

- Ha, ha. Très drôle, la meilleure blague de l'année. C'est Luffy qui t'apprend des blagues aussi nulles ?

- Je suis occupée, Usopp-kun.

- Tu ne peux pas le trouver dans les cales en jetant un œil ?

- Il n'est pas dans les cales puisqu'il est avec moi. Pars, Usopp-kun.

Le sniper s'éloigna dans des marmonnements incompréhensibles, et Law attendit que la porte du fond se soit refermée pour tourner la tête et contempler l'archéologue légèrement contrariée.

- … tenace, hein ?

- Tu n'as pas idée, Law-san.

Il sourit, s'avança et noua enfin leurs lèvres ensemble. Robin ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la douceur du baiser que Law lui donnait ; une douceur perverse, puisque ses dents agacèrent la chair pulpeuse de sa bouche. Sa langue trouva la sienne, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs pas les menèrent contre le bureau, où Robin prit place avant de nouer ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches. Leur étreinte devint plus passionnée, et les doigts de Law retracèrent les lignes de ses reins, avant de dégrafer son sous-vêtements devenu de trop. Robin laissa le tissu à présent inutile glisser sur ses bras, et repoussa le jean de son amant d'un geste assuré ; il tomba sur ses chevilles et Law s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied sur le côté, avant de se préoccuper de la petite jupe qui l'empêchait d'admirer les formes de la jeune femme.

D'un murmure, sa _room_ fit vaciller les flammes des bougies et, d'un claquement de doigt, le tissu gênant disparu dans un recoin de la chambre.

Robin se redressa et cambra les reins pour permettre à Law de la déshabiller. Il se laissa glisser à genoux avant de caresser lentement les longues jambes dénudées qui s'offraient à lui. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur son genou et en redessina la courbe du bout de sa langue, remontant le long de sa cuisse, errant jusque sur son aine avant d'atteindre son ventre. Il laissa une trainée de salive tiède sur sa peau nue, ses mains descendant à ses hanches pour tirer lentement sur la dentelle légère qui couvrait cet endroit convoité.

Elle tomba à ses chevilles, Robin l'écarta d'un mouvement du pied et les doigts de Law reprirent leur caresse sur son corps ; il embrassa sa cuisse, monta le long de sa jambe et empauma ses hanches – Robin ferma les yeux et gémit doucement quand la langue du chirurgien caressa la courbe de sa féminité : la fraîcheur de sa peau contrastait avec la sienne, brûlante, et le résultat promettait d'être incendiaire. Robin enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de son amant d'un soir et cambra les hanches pour l'amener un peu plus à elle, ses yeux azuréens plongés dans les siens, gris et limpides.

Pour une fois qu'une émotion autre que la fourberie passait sur son visage, elle n'allait pas se priver de le contempler – son regard était brûlant de désir, l'exact reflet du sien à cet instant. Sa langue retraça les pleins et les déliés de la chair fragile entre ses cuisses avec la douceur d'un effleurement – juste ce qu'il fallait pour rendre Robin impatiente.

Elle qui était justement la représentation typique de la force tranquille et sûre d'elle…

Law sourit et redressa la tête pour attarder son toucher sur ses hanches, embrassant le creux de son bassin, la ligne plane de son ventre. Ses jambes le relevèrent et sa bouche trouva la sienne, Robin goûtant son parfum sur ses lèvres ; ils s'embrassèrent longuement, retrouvant avec délice la sensation de leurs lèvres jouant les unes contre les autres. Robin le délesta de son boxer qui apprit lui aussi à voler, atterrissant avec ses congénères un peu plus loin, avant de le repousser doucement vers son lit gigogne ; il suivit ses pas, guidé par ses mains sur ses hanches, la cabine chancelant au rythme des vagues agitées qui remuaient le bateau.

La voix de Zoro résonna dans le haut-parleur, plutôt audible malgré la distance – orage violent en approche, et voiles déjà repliées.

Du tonnerre, juste ce qu'il fallait pour couvrir les bruits de leur fusion toute proche.

Il se laissa tomber dans les draps et s'étendit dans les oreillers, qui embaumaient un parfum de cire et de vieux papiers – l'odeur de Nico Robin, dont il avait pu goûter l'arôme sur sa langue. Langue qui ne demandait qu'à retrouver la douceur de sa peau.

Trafalgar tendit les mains et saisit les hanches de Robin, l'amenant doucement sur lui, son regard balayant son corps nu et appréciant le galbe de ses formes. Il eut à peine le temps de toucher sa peau qu'une dizaine de mains se mit à éclore le long de son propre corps – elles emprisonnèrent ses chevilles, ses hanches, et plaquèrent ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, le laissant à la merci de l'archéologue penchée sur lui.

- … tu comptes me laisser cloué au lit pour le reste de la nuit ? sourit-il à voix basse.

- Tu n'aimes pas être attaché, Law-san ? murmura-t-elle en réponse à son interrogation.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Les mains originelles de Robin se posèrent sur son torse et retracèrent ses pectoraux finement musclés, au dessin net et ferme sous ses doigts. Les clones empaumèrent le visage de Law, cachèrent ses yeux, caressèrent son cou et se posèrent sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de protester.

Le Shichibukai se laissa aller à la caresse de ces mains artificielles et se détendit, offert et vulnérable pour cette fois. Les mains explorèrent son buste, caressant ses pectoraux, agaçant un téton au passage. Il sourit et les mains longèrent ses bras, redessinèrent les muscles de son ventre et les courbes de ses iliaques – pas de V prononcé à outrance, Law n'était pas un adepte de l'entraînement physique brut, comme celui que Zoro pouvait s'infliger – mais Robin semblait tout autant apprécier ses lignes sveltes.

Des mains caressèrent ses cuisses, errèrent sur ses jambes et remontèrent sur ses muscles légers, descendant à nouveau sur son aine ; des doigts entourèrent son envie érigée et Law eut un sourire en coin, amusé par la douceur curieuse de Nico Robin.

Le sexe en lui-même n'était pas quelque chose de très beau à voir ; des corps en sueur, des souffles saccadés, une élévation du rythme cardiaque, des peaux qui claquent dans un bruit mouillé et des gémissements plus animaux qu'humains, dans certains cas. Tout autant de choses que Law détestait, et qu'il fuyait la plupart du temps, quand l'envie d'évacuer sa tension physique ne le taraudait pas.

Mais parfois… il lui arrivait de croiser la bonne personne.  
>Celle avec qui tout ceci serait sublimé.<br>C'était rare, bien sûr.

Ses hommes, et ceux des autres équipages se rendaient dans des bars éclairés de néons rouges pour trouver de quoi satisfaire leurs envies ; là-bas, il n'y avait rien pour lui plaire. Rien qui ne lui convienne ou qui l'attire. Il en était même venu à coucher avec un homme, une fois, lorsque les courbes intellectuelles des femmes rencontrées avaient été très loin d'égaler celles de leurs corps.

Une écervelée aux jambes ouvertes, très peu pour lui. Il recherchait autre chose, une chose que Nico Robin semblait pouvoir lui donner, cette nuit.

Toujours aveugle, il se concentra sur le toucher aérien du démon d'Ohara et savoura la caresse des doigts sur sa peau. Robin s'appliqua à graver chaque recoin de la peau brune de Trafalgar Law dans son esprit, ses multiples clones prenant le relais là où elle ne pouvait pas le toucher.

Il frissonna quand une main le caressa de la nuque aux reins avant de disparaître, et sentit la bouche de l'archéologue dans son cou. Elle lécha délicatement sa peau et inspira son odeur, derrière son oreille, sous ses cheveux noirs. Il la sentit sourire et réprima un rire – de toute façon étouffé par la main qui le bâillonnait – en songeant que c'était bien la première fois qu'une femme affichait un air aussi tranquille en goûtant sa peau. Les doigts libérèrent ses lèvres et son rire léger et sarcastique s'éleva dans la cabine.

- La saveur te plaît, Nico-ya… ?

- Mmn. Intéressant. Le parfum du sang te va bien, Law-san.

Il sourit et sentit ses lèvres descendre sur ses tatouages, errer sur sa peau et sa langue caresser les muscles de son torse nu ; les mains manucurées s'insinuèrent sur chaque espace de peau, savourant les courbes de son corps et appréciant la douceur de son épiderme. Robin ne posa pas la moindre question sur les cicatrices qui jonchaient son corps, et Law apprécia sa discrétion et sa retenue – encore une attitude à porter au crédit de la jeune femme.

Sa silhouette plantureuse descendit le long de son ventre et évita savamment la zone sensible du corps de Law, bifurquant sur son aine, mordant délicatement l'os de son bassin. L'intéressé se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un soupir d'aise et cambra le dos, conquis par les gestes calculés de l'archéologue. Il prenait son pied, indéniablement. Et sans regrets.

Robin remonta lentement en sens inverse, laissant traîner le bout de sa langue sur son sexe au passage, arrachant un lourd frisson de désir au chirurgien toujours incapable du moindre geste. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus – Trafalgar n'avait rien contre ça, au contraire, mais il ne se voyait pas demander à la fière Nico Robin de le prendre dans sa bouche.  
>Surtout quand la bouche en question recelait un tel puits de science. C'aurait été un véritable gâchis…<p>

Elle retourna à ses lèvres et Law se tendit contre l'étreinte de ses mains multiples, qui ne desserrèrent pas leur prise d'un millimètre.

- Tu veux déjà t'en aller ? sourit-elle à son oreille.

- J'aimerais avoir la possibilité de profiter, moi aussi, éluda-t-il, l'air de rien.

- Plus tard, Law-san.

- Non, _maintenant_.

Il ouvrit les mains et lui offrit un sourire pervers.

- _Room_, chuchota-t-il dans le silence. _Shambles_.

Leurs places permutèrent et Robin se retrouva à plat dos dans ses draps, sous le corps du chirurgien qui surplombait le sien. Hissé à bout de bras au-dessus d'elle, Law eut le loisir de contempler sa nudité et sa peau hâlée, repoussant les longues mèches noires qui l'empêchaient d'admirer entièrement la vue. Il inclina ses hanches et, lentement, se pressa contre elle ; l'orage gronda, au loin, et Usopp cria de peur, quelque part dans le bateau, assommé l'instant suivant par Franky qui lui hurlait de ne pas se cramponner à lui avec cette familiarité.

Les Mugiwaras excellaient tous dans le concept « casser l'ambiance ».

Robin laissa éclore ses mains sur les hanches de Law pour le repousser, et leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Il darda ses yeux dans les siens, en tentant de comprendre ce que ses gestes signifiaient. Trop tôt… ? Elle esquissa un léger sourire, et un éclair d'inquiétude voila ses prunelles.

Il relâcha sa garde et leurs corps roulèrent dans le lit, Robin reprenant le dessus – Trafalgar prit note de sa volonté de ne pas vouloir être en-dessous, n'insista pas et s'assit dans les draps froissés, inclinant la tête pour embrasser son sein rond. L'archéologue cambra les reins et ondula doucement contre lui, ses cheveux longs caressant le corps d'un Law frissonnant.

Il pensait vouloir prendre son temps, mais il avait du mal à se contenir, à présent ; il désirait Nico Robin, là, tout de suite. Il la voulait, et l'attente commençait à devenir douloureuse.

Sa bouche retraça l'arrondi de sa poitrine, alors que ses mains se mettaient en mouvement sur son corps ; elle empauma le visage de Law et laissa ses clones caresser ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas toucher, s'amusant de sentir le chirurgien frémir sous son toucher. Law étouffa une plainte de bien-être quand une main tiède se referma sur son sexe, le caressant avec une lenteur atroce et aguicheuse, pendant que les doigts de Nico Robin éveillaient des zones insoupçonnées de son corps. Il laissa une de ses mains errer le long du ventre nu de la jeune femme, traça des arabesques lentes sur sa peau et trouva la chaleur de son intimité, qu'il caressa de la pulpe de ses doigts dans un geste lent et doux à la fois.

Robin soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, son clone appliquant un va-et-vient ferme et lascif sur le sexe de Law qui avait un mal fou à rester concentré. Délicatement, ses doigts jouèrent sur le petit bouton de plaisir caché entre ses cuisses, pendant que Robin poursuivait sa délicieuse torture.

Leurs souffles courts se mêlèrent avant que leurs lèvres ne se joignent dans un baiser fébrile ; la tension grandissante entre eux devenait intolérable, mais l'un comme l'autre prenait plaisir à mettre le contrôle de son amant à l'épreuve. Les ongles de Robin griffèrent ses cuisses et Law laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, répondant d'une pression plus forte de ses doigts entre ses jambes. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'archéologue, qui multiplia ses clones pour voyager sur chaque parcelle de peau du beau métis.

De sa main libre, Law toucha les cicatrices qui attiraient son regard, sur le torse de Robin, sous ses seins nus. La plaie était refermée, mais la blessure avait dû être profonde – quelque chose l'avait transpercée de part en part en plein sternum, visiblement. Un crochet, à en juger l'aspect de l'empreinte blanche.  
>Ses mains manucurées caressèrent ses fesses et Law sourit contre les lèvres de la jeune femme.<p>

- Évite de laisser traîner tes doigts par-là, Nico-ya…

- Fais attention à l'endroit où tu mets les tiens, alors, susurra-t-elle en frottant doucement son nez contre le sien.

- Je prends note.

Il écarta sa main de ses marques et la glissa dans son dos pour caresser ses reins, avant s'immiscer lentement ses doigts en elle. Robin se tendit et ferma les yeux, ses mains redoublant de caresses sur le chirurgien. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent mais Law résista à la tentation de pousser plus loin leur étreinte : ils avaient encore le temps. Toute la nuit, s'il le fallait. Et puis, il était trop adepte de la patience et de la subtilité pour n'avoir en tête que l'idée de coucher avec elle.

Un baiser, encore, mélange de bouches et de langues curieuses.

Pour Law, Nico Robin était une plante délicate et changeante, qu'il fallait manier avec précaution : tantôt capable de vous offrir ses fleurs, tantôt susceptible de vous piquer si vous n'y preniez pas garde.  
>Pour Robin, Trafalgar Law était un pirate dont il fallait toujours se méfier, parce que capable de vous trahir à n'importe quel instant sans le moindre remord.<p>

Et tous deux étaient sûrs d'une chose à propos de l'autre : il n'y aurait qu'une seule nuit d'entente, qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Une autre clause de l'alliance, qui ne regardait qu'eux.  
>Les vagues redoublèrent d'intensité, frappant la coque, éclaboussant les vitres les plus basses et envoyant des gerbes d'écumes sur le pont ; le bateau tanguait, les bougies vacillaient… le ciel grondait. Un éclair déchira le ciel, au loin, illuminant l'intérieur de la chambre de sa lueur blanche.<p>

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, et Robin se rapprocha de Law quand le tonnerre gronda – ses hanches se collèrent aux siennes et Law frémit quand sa chaleur réchauffa son corps frais.

Il la laissait décider « quand » et « comment », puisqu'elle voulait mener la danse.

… bien, apparemment, c'était « maintenant » et « cavalière ».

Il l'enlaça et les mains clonées le guidèrent en elle : la sensation était étrange, mais l'expérience méritait d'être vécue. Robin laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et son gémissement de plaisir se perdit dans le grondement du ciel. Law se glissa entièrement en elle et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, profitant de cet instant où leurs deux corps étaient enfin unis.

À ce moment-là, ils n'étaient plus une archéologue et un Shichibukai ; seulement un homme et une femme possédés par la même envie.

Lentement, Robin cambra le dos et bougea, ses hanches montant et descendant délicatement sur celles de Law assis sous elle. Il referma ses mains sur sa taille pour guider ses mouvements et contempla son corps élancé qui allait et venait contre le sien, au rythme qui lui plaisait. Le souffle court, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de geindre de plaisir une fois en elle, et grogner de frustration quand Robin se retirait ; peu à peu, leurs gestes s'harmonisèrent et la danse qu'ils menaient gagna en fluidité. Law caressa les cuisses galbées de la jeune femme, sentant ses muscles légers jouer sous sa peau en rythme avec leurs efforts, et plongea dans son cou pour mordre la chair hâlée à sa portée. Robin gémit et planta ses ongles dans la peau mate des omoplates du chirurgien, y laissant de longues traces de griffures quand un coup de rein claqua contre ses cuisses.

- Humpf… !

- Navrée, Law-san. Simple réflexe.

Elle sourit et leurs regards se croisèrent, se défiant silencieusement.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas désolée ; Nico Robin ne s'embarrassait pas de si peu, et Law n'allait pas s'en formaliser non plus. Il se tendit vers elle pour l'embrasser, ses mains retraçant lentement la vallée de ses reins, la cambrure de son dos et l'arc de sa nuque.

Les premières perles de sueur teintèrent leurs peaux, luisantes à la lumière des bougies ; Law contempla les ombres que projetaient les flammes sur les courbes de Robin, accompagnant au mieux son déhanché en allant et venant à la rencontre de son bassin. Robin le renversa en arrière et se pencha sur lui, sa bouche trouvant la sienne pour un baiser passionné. Le chirurgien repoussa les longs cheveux bruns qui chatouillaient sa peau et lui rendit son baiser, ses yeux gris plongés dans les siens. Robin glissa ses mains dans ses épis et caressa ses mèches noires, s'y raccrochant alors que Law accentuait le balancement de ses hanches.

Une vague s'écrasa contre la fenêtre, et le roulis fit tanguer la cabine. Des livres, en équilibre précaire, glissèrent des étagères, rattrapés par des bras surgis de nulle part. Law sourit et dessina la courbe de sa poitrine du bout des doigts sans lâcher son regard.

- … pratique.

- Plutôt, oui, souffla-t-elle en savourant la caresse aérienne du Shichibukai.

Ils s'embrasèrent encore, et le bateau oscilla sur l'océan de plus en plus déchaîné ; Law avait perdu l'habitude d'un bateau influencé par les vents marins, alors que le Subnautilus composait avec les courants immergés et les lames de fond. Le Sunny essuyait la tempête, visiblement, sans avoir besoin de renforts au premier abord – le jeune homme espérait sincèrement qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de Nico Robin.

Pour le moment, en tout cas.

Law tenta de la renverser sur le côté, histoire de voir si la fière archéologue acceptait de se laisser enfin dominer, mais des mains écloses dans les draps l'en empêchèrent. Joueuse ou marquée par un vieux traumatisme… ? impossible de le savoir. Tout était plausible avec elle.  
>Les clones le caressèrent lentement et parcoururent son corps dans des caresses sensuelles, dont Law se délecta, appréciateur ; Robin frissonna quand les mains du chirurgien serpentèrent le long de son ventre nu, glissèrent sur son aine et saisirent ses cuisses.<br>Il plongea son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser, sentant les pulsations de son artère sur sa langue, le pouls de son cœur affolé dans sa poitrine. Doucement, il plaqua ses hanches entre les jambes de Robin et amorça un geste pour l'étendre dans les draps.

- Laisse-toi aller, Nico-ya… chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Au moins une fois…

Robin s'accrocha à ses épaules et inspira quand Law l'allongea en arrière, au milieu du lit défait. Il sourit et se redressa, à genoux entre ses jambes, attrapa ses hanches et se glissa profondément en elle, admirant la vue de son corps nu sous le sien. L'archéologue arqua le dos et laissa échapper un bref cri de plaisir, qui résonna dans la chambre au moment où le tonnerre faisait vibrer les vitres.

Law se retira et recommença, lentement, en prenant son temps, malgré l'impatience qui grondait au fond de lui, comme des braises n'attendant qu'un souffle d'air pour raviver leur incendie. Les longues jambes de Robin se nouèrent sur ses reins et des mains supplémentaires caressèrent les tatouages de son dos, un frisson hérissant sa peau à ce contact. Il pressa le rythme de son va-et-vient et plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Robin, arc-bouté au-dessus d'elle pour soutenir son regard. Ses hanches claquèrent sèchement contre ses cuisses, leur gémissement commun s'éleva et un éclair déchira les nuages noirs du ciel, accompagné par le vacarme du tonnerre.

La cabine oscillante guidait leur ébat, entre le balancé des reins de Law et les oscillations de Robin ; la jeune femme tourna la tête et contempla les mains de Law, les pigments de ses tatouages, et la finesse de ses doigts. Des mains masculines mais délicates, à la dextérité hors-pair – il méritait largement son titre de _Shi no Gekai_ – et au toucher raffiné.

Rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pu connaître jusqu'ici.

Elle baissa les yeux et contempla leurs corps joints, le mouvement lascif des hanches de son partenaire et celui de son propre corps, qui répondait si bien à ses coups de reins. Doucement, elle parcourut à nouveau le corps qui la surplombait, se concentrant sur la douceur de sa peau, la couleur et la saveur de son épiderme cuivré, et la sensation d'une partie de lui-même dans son corps à elle.

Elle n'avait pas été touchée par un homme depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage de Luffy, et cette nouvelle habitude lui plaisait, jusque-là. Luffy ne lui demandait rien d'autre que de s'intégrer à ses _nakamas_ déjà présents et de vouloir vivre. Et vivre signifiait aussi apprécier les bons côté de la vie – goûter au plaisir d'une relation charnelle avec Trafalgar Law faisait partie de ces bons côtés. Un homme libre, assez dangereux pour être attrayant, agréable à regarder et prêt à donner un autre sens au mot « alliance ».

Leur ébat n'était que le résultat de leur envie mutuelle. Pas de sens unique, cette fois-ci – à bien y réfléchir, Robin se demandait si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle couchait par simple envie.  
>Les doigts frais de Law se glissèrent entre eux et caressèrent cet endroit que tous négligeaient pendant un ébat. Parce que tous trop centrés sur leur plaisir égoïste, rapide et primaire. Or, Law semblait avoir assez d'éducation et d'expérience pour savoir que le plaisir de l'un multipliait celui de l'autre.<p>

Robin ferma les yeux et laissa son corps répondre pour elle ; son dos s'arqua et un soupir d'extase sortit de ses lèvres, sa peau frissonnante du plaisir que le Shichibukai lui offrait. Il lécha le creux de sa gorge offerte et mordilla, joueur, le lobe de son oreille – il geint quand une centaine d'ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau au même instant et elle sentit son sourire contre sa peau.

- Doucement, Nico-ya… je ne me vois pas… mnpf, expliquer au reste de l'équipage… comment est-ce que j'ai encaissé une attaque de ce genre, sourit-il à voix basse, le souffle rendu court par le plaisir qui montait en lui.

- Et à quel moment veux-tu qu'ils… mmn… constatent ce genre de dommages… ? haleta-t-elle, une chaleur familière fourmillant sous sa peau.

- Dans la salle de bain du Sunny, chuchota Law en se glissant en elle jusqu'à la garde, arrachant une plainte à l'archéologue.

- … aucun risque… tu prends toujours un bain seul, Law-san…, geint-elle en se raccrochant au bord du lit gigogne.

Law, surpris, se redressa à bout de bras et haussa un sourcil ; décidément, la jeune femme avait les yeux un peu trop baladeurs – Franky n'avait pas menti à ce sujet, lors d'une de leurs soirées trop arrosées.

Il parlerait avec elle plus tard de ses tendances voyeuses. Pour le moment… il avait un plaisir à prendre et à donner. Il donna une impulsion plus forte à son bassin et le corps de Robin se tendit pour l'encaisser, ayant tout juste le temps de se détendre qu'un autre coup de rein la poussait dans les draps.

Le rythme de la danse n'était plus le même, et Robin décida de suivre le pas que Law lui proposait. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent et se mêlèrent plus étroitement, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Les clones accentuaient caresses et griffures, et l'orage était plus que jamais un excellent moyen de couvrir les bruits de leur ébat – hors de question que l'équipage entende leurs geignements, soupirs, grincements des lattes et autre moment intime.

Robin n'avait vraiment pas envie que cela se sache.  
>Elle avait mis des mois à gagner la confiance de ses <em>nakamas<em> les plus récalcitrants, à raison – espionne et meurtrière – et savoir qu'elle laissait Trafalgar Law accéder à son lit risquait de tout détruire.

Law n'avait vraiment pas envie que sa faiblesse s'ébruite.  
>Tous se méfiaient de lui, et si l'un d'eux apprenait qu'il avait approché leur archéologue de si près, il était bon pour finir aux poissons.<p>

Le plaisir qui incendiait ses veines n'attendait que le bon moment pour se libérer et s'écouler librement dans son corps, en envahissant chaque cellule sur son passage ; moment que Law trouva, dans un coup de hanches plus intense que les autres et une pression plus ferme de ses doigts. La vague qui menaçait de tout submerger en elle, à la manière de la tempête à l'extérieur, passa la digue de sa retenue et son inconscient noyé par le plaisir suivit la déferlante.  
>Robin se crispa, sa tête bascula et son cri résonna entre deux coups de tonnerre, son corps tremblant dans l'étreinte du chirurgien. Law laissa son bien-être prendre le dessus et gémit un « Robin » très éloquent dans le creux de l'oreille de l'archéologue, tous ses muscles se contractant avant de se relâcher la seconde suivante. Les ongles de la jeune femme le lacérèrent de la nuque au creux du dos et la douleur se perdit dans le capharnaüm de sensations qui l'envahissaient.<p>

Haletant, Law se redressa et se perdit dans les prunelles azur de l'archéologue ; à bout de souffle, elle caressa sa peau sombre moite de sueur, suivant une perle d'eau qui courait le long de ses reins. Tous deux se contemplèrent le temps que leur respiration saccadée ne s'apaise, leurs cœurs battant la chamade ; alors, doucement, Law se pencha et lui vola un baiser – le dernier. Un baiser long, impudique et voluptueux à la fois, où leurs bouches apprivoisées se retrouvèrent avec un délice partagé.

Lentement, Law se retira de la chaleur du corps de Robin, sans briser leur baiser, et s'étendit sur le côté ; elle suivit le mouvement et se retrouva sur lui, les mains suivant le mouvement pour tirer le drap sur leur nudité. Law caressa son long corps élancé, esquissant ses courbes de la pulpe de ses doigts, montant et descendant le long de son dos dans un mouvement lent et sensuel. Les clones disparurent dans une nuée compacte de pétales semblables à celles des cerisiers ; Law sourit, y plongea ses doigts et les regarda se déliter jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

- Je n'aurais pas pensé à ce genre d'utilité pour ton Fruit, Nico-ya, chuchota-t-il à voix basse.

- Je te retourne le compliment, Law-san. C'est pervers, d'échanger nos places.

Il se contenta de poser un baiser léger sur son front et joua avec une longue mèche de ses cheveux, l'entortillant autour de ses doigts, sentant leur parfum subtil qui convenait si bien à la jeune femme.  
>Robin, étendue contre lui, installa sa tête sur son bras et ferma les yeux, apaisée par le jeu délicat des doigts de Law dans ses cheveux pour le reste de la nuit.<p>

Plus de Shichibukai, plus d'archéologue.  
>Plus de piraterie, de rivalité passée et future et de trahison.<br>Juste un homme et une femme.

. . . . .

Robin se réveilla avec la lumière du soleil, très haut dans le ciel ; Nami hurlait qu'il lui manquait des mandarines et Sanji balançait son jus de poisson sur Caesar, qui vociférait avant de se faire clouer le bec par un Franky vraiment pas d'humeur à l'écouter pleurnicher ou leur exposer ses plans de domination mondiale.

Zoro s'entraînait sûrement, Usopp bricolait dans son atelier, à en juger les bruits de perceuse, et Brook composait dans le bureau. Elle perçut la voix de Chopper, son ton inquiet, et entendit une paire de tongs claquer dans le couloir lambrissé. Des coups résonnèrent brièvement à la porte, et la voix au timbre si particulier de Luffy s'éleva.

- Hé, Robin, ça va… ? t'es malade ?

Il ne devait pas être loin de midi, alors qu'elle était toujours la première levée, avec Sanji.  
>Elle balaya la chambre du regard, encore embrumée de sommeil : ses vêtements étaient soigneusement rangés, et le drap couvrait son corps nu jusqu'aux épaules. Le bureau était ordonné, les oreillers avaient repris leur place initiale, et rien ne détonnait dans sa chambre.<br>Rien, si ce n'était le parfum épicé et sensuel de Trafalgar Law sur sa peau et dans ses draps.

- Tout va bien, Luffy-san… je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit.

- Tu veux d'la viande ?

Elle étouffa un rire léger et secoua la tête pour elle-même.

- Merci, _senchou_-_san_, mais je prendrai une tasse de thé après mon bain.

- Chopper s'inquiète.

- Rassure-le, je me lève tout de suite. On se voit dans la cuisine juste après.

Trafalgar avait ramené son peignoir au bord du lit, et elle l'enfila avec un sourire pendant que les pas de Luffy s'éloignaient vers le pont. Elle se leva et noua la soie sur ses hanches, prenant serviette et gel douche pour rejoindre les bains au fond du bateau – la mer avait retrouvé sa tranquillité, et pas un seul nuage n'obscurcissait le ciel bleu. Robin étira doucement ses muscles agréablement endoloris et traversa les couloirs en assurant ses pas, un peu chancelante, et monta à l'échelle qui menait aux bains.

Elle poussa la trappe, s'y glissa et la referma derrière elle, poussant le verrou avant de se tourner vers le grand bain saturé de vapeur. Son peignoir glissa au sol et ses pieds nus la guidèrent à travers la pièce, vers le coin qu'elle préférait, encombré de livres et à l'écart des zones de danger.  
>Zones où leur petit capitaine prenait son bain, cela allait de soi.<p>

Un clapotis attira son attention, et son regard perça les volutes de vapeur pour apercevoir la silhouette hâlée de Trafalgar assis dans l'eau, accoudé au muret carrelé.  
>Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du jeune homme, et Robin ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.<p>

- Et si on parlait de ta manie de m'épier quand je prends mon bain, Nico-ya… ?

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>À bientôt pour d'autres histoires ! ;)<strong>_


End file.
